A day in the life of Edward, preBella
by lovingedward4ever
Summary: basically, Edward POV, just a normal day, before Bella. He turns down Jessica Stanley in this one, laugh. DISCLAIMER: all material belongs to the GENIUS, Stephenie Meyers!


A day in the life of Edward Cullen, before Bella.

"Edward, turn down that racket!!" Alice said in her bedroom downstairs. She didn't have to talk louder than normal voice for me to hear. She didn't have to talk at all usually, but the whole point to my 'racket' was to drown out the voices in my head.

In response I turned it up louder. She sighed heavily and left the house. I wondered briefly where she was going, but I decided I didn't care.

I lay on the floor of my room, doing nothing but listening to my music. It was the latest band, a lot of heavy bass and boys who thought they could sing and covered up their so-so voices with strong power-cords and drums.

"Edward, please, it's time for school." Esme was outside my door.

I flipped off the music without responding and went past Esme to the downstairs. Alice had already reappeared in the family room, she, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were standing there, waiting for me.

I sighed and grabbed my pack and my keys and we all piled into the car. The entire thing took less than a minute.

I drove down our four mile long driveway, too fast always, and no one said anything. We never said much.

_Why does he have to be so stubborn? I know you're listening, and I think you're a jerk. _

Alice was pissed.

_When are we going hunting? This is hard… ugh… _

Jasper was thirsty.

_…_

Emmett was bored.

_The stupid school needs more mirrors…_

Rosalie was being vain as usual

We pulled out into the highway. Still no one said anything.

When we pulled into the school no one in the parking lot gave us a second glance.

They were used to 'Cullen and Hale freaks'.

The thoughts of the hundreds of students pored into my brain, I blinked calmly, not showing anything and pushed the flood back. It was just a distant hum in the background then.

We all separated without a word to our different classes.

Classes passed slowly, as always. I knew everything, and I knew whatever answer the teacher was thinking in their head anyways. By the time lunch came I was bored out of my mind.

We sat at our table in the corner of the lunch room. The thoughts of all the students crashed around inside my head, and I had to blink slowly again to push them away from me and let me function.

I ignored the thoughts of my family, I didn't really want to know and instead played the CD I had been listening that morning in my head. I knew it well enough to practically hear it in my head, even though I just gotten the CD and only listened to it twice.

The human food in front of me smelled weird as usual, I couldn't remember what they smelled like to humans, and I found myself a little grossed out that the human children could eat the stuff… it looked rather unappetizing, even if I hadn't been a vampire.

_He's just gorgeous today as usual. _

I cringed slightly; Jessica Stanley had been doing everything short of stalking me for the past few weeks. I needed to shut her down before it got out of hand.

It turned out I didn't have to wait long for a chance for that.

She cornered me right after lunch. I could have gotten away easily, but it would have looked weird, me just suddenly disappearing.

"Edward!!" She wiggled through the crowd. I stood against the wall, making it clear with my body posture that I didn't want her to come close.

She sensed this and stopped a few feet from me.

_Just say it, just say it!! You chicken!!! _

"I… um…" she stuttered.

_Come on!!! You're pretty, he'll say yes!!! _

"I was um… wondering… if you wanted to… get toget-"

I decided to end it quickly, "I'm looking for anything right now Jessica. Sorry."

She froze. Her mind was rather blank for a second. Then floods of insults broke loose.

_Stuck-up, pompous little… with your stupid nice car and damn good looks… _

I sighed internally, she was pissed, but I didn't really care.

"Bye!" I was already walking down the hall before she regained use of her tongue.

"I- but- wait!!"

The bell rang then, and I raised my eyebrows, saved by the bell indeed.

I went to Biology then, and barely paid attention. I hated turning down girls like Jessica and hurting them. But I honestly wasn't interested in them, and besides, I couldn't be near anyone.

It just would never work.

Author note: Okay, so it's not the WHOLE day, but it was just such a good ending, I couldn't help myself finishing early. It's like… when the stories over, it's over. And… there's just not much I can do… yeah….

This was NOT a EdwardxJessica fanfic though, it's just telling a day in the life of Edward before Bella. And I couldn't think of anything better to put there. (his life was kind of boring, laugh) and since he had at one point turned her down, (see page 22 in Twilight, Jessica was talking about Edward with a 'clear case of sour grapes', laugh so I thought that that would be a good thing to throw in there… yeah… I hope you guys like it!!! Edward is soooooooooo fun to write!!! His mind is very intricate, and he has funny little habits, R&R please!!!!!!!


End file.
